


And An End Was In They All

by henry_amargosa



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henry_amargosa/pseuds/henry_amargosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor solves Jude's 13th birthday puzzle, or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And An End Was In They All

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic I wrote because I love the scene where Connor tries stringing some nonsense together and Jude just shakes his head.

Jude had just been surprised by his family on his 13th birthday — his real, secret 13th birthday. It turns out all those clues had been Callie leaving him “birthday breadcrumbs” to his real present, which was either a copy of “Hansel and Gretel” or the Adams Fosters themselves, he wasn’t entirely sure which.

Jude had just blown out the candles on the stack of pancakes Stef had carried in when someone began pounding on the door. Everyone looked at one another before Brandon walked over and answered it.

Connor came barreling into the room, carrying a poster board covered in markings. He was breathing heavily, having apparently ran all the way from his house, and Connor bent over, placing his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath. The Adams Fosters stood around, too surprised to say anything. Then Connor looked up and noticed Callie standing behind Jude with her hands on his shoulders.

“Jude, look out!” he yelled, dropping the poster board, jumping over to them and pushing Callie away. He corralled Jude behind him with outstretched arms. Connor glared at Callie. “Stay back! I figured out your plan!”

Callie squinted, flabbergasted. “What plan?”

“It’s all on the poster, look,” Connor said.

Brandon picked up the poster from where Connor had dropped it by the door. It was the same words recombined again and again in different colored marker. Arrows crisscrossed the paper.

“It’s those clues you were getting, Jude,” Connor said, turning to face him. He gestured at the poster. “I was up all night trying to figure out what they mean. It took a lot of work but I finally figured out that Callie was threatening you! Brandon, read the one on that’s circled.”

Brandon found the line and read aloud: “And an end was in they all, and lived at perfect anxiety.”

Everyone just stared at Connor, confused. “Don’t you see,” he said. “She’s trying to hurt you or something!”

Jude grabbed Connor’s arm.

“Um, that wasn’t the whole phrase,” he said. He held up the book Callie had given him upstairs, and opened the cover to show the note reading “together.” Jude then turned to the last page and read the final line aloud. “And all anxiety was at an end, and they lived together in perfect happiness.”

Connor’s eyes floated upward as he ticked off the words. After a few seconds, Jude also told him that “happiness” had been coming downstairs to find the rest of the family.

“Oh,” Connor said, finally fitting the sentence together. “Well, that makes more sense I guess.”

Callie just crossed her arms. “You guess? A second ago you thought I was trying to kill him with ‘perfect anxiety’! What does that even mean?”

Connor just smiled sheepishly.

“Good thing Connor was on the case,” Brandon said with a tiny smirk. “See Jude, he’s got your back.”

Stef clapped her hands together. “Come on everyone, we’ve got more breakfast in the kitchen.”

As the rest of the family headed from the room, Connor turned to Jude. “Sorry Jude. I don’t know why I thought that made sense.”

“It’s OK,” Jude said simply. “Maybe it just means that you’re part of ‘happiness’ too.”

Just then, Connor’s eyes bugged out.

“Is that like a pancake cake?!” he said. Jude nodded. “Can I have some? I worked really hard on the puzzle, even if it didn’t really make sense.”

“Well, I guess I couldn’t eat 13 whole pancakes,” Jude said. “Come on, let’s go get some syrup.”


End file.
